The Multiplayer Virus
by Slid
Summary: A deadly hack has been unleashed on the popular video-game, Halo: Combat Evolved. A group of players now try putting an end to this madness and bring the game back to it's former glory!
1. Prologue

**-The Multiplayer Virus-**

A group of Players huddled together in the middle of Sidewinder; they belonged to the hacker clan, Virus. Their leader Chaotic Dog had invented a new hack, a hack that could ruin Halo's multiplayer easily.

"My god, I cannot wait for this!" one of them laughed.

"Remember Furby, we're not using the hack for another week". Another responded as he watched the red Spartan tea-bag the frosty, metal floor repeatedly.

"Ah! Why can't we use it on one of those unpopular servers! No one would give a single shit and you know that Dev". Furby replied

Dev shook his head, he hated Furby. He reminded him of one of those annoying ten year old kids who complain over Call of Duty.

"Guys shut up! Do you even know why Chaotic even called us here?" The last player of the group spoke up.

Furby and Dev looked at each other than shook their heads. None of them knew why they were called here, it was strange. Chaotic only needed them when something serious or important happened.

"Great! Where could.." The final player was interrupted.

"The reason you three have been called here is because I must notify you all that you are no longer assisting me in this project and you will become the first victims of this virus! And the Virus will begin to spread tomorrow afternoon" Chaotic laughed as he uncloaked himself behind his clan members.

"You can't do this! I made the client which means I can easily put a stop to your madness!" Dev shouted.

"Well you should know when you passed me your computer so you could get your device that could help pleasure you at nights; I removed the client off your computer."

Dash begun to chuckle, but then broke out into loud laughter.

"Chaotic, you're the biggest and most retarded dick on this entire planet! We could easily ruin your plans and tell Microsoft and get your pathetic ass in Jail or whatever!" Furby broke out into tears.

Chaotic laughed, he then aimed his magnum at the red Spartans head and begun to fire away. "Congratulations for being the first victim!"

He then continued to open fire on the last two; Dash collapsed to the floor leaving Dev to be the last one alive who had already ran outside and took cover by the door.

"Wow, I'm an Idiot. I could have just left the game before you killed them". Dev stated.

"You might as well leave now before I put a bullet into your visor, you have thirty seconds!" Chaotic said he knew that Dev would fall to the virus either way.

"As your giving me the choice now, I might as well see yeah later dickhead!"

TheModGod has left the game.

The accounts of Dash and Furby remained in the game and returned to the centre. The colour of their armour was no longer Red or silver, but now Green. And their weapons were replaced by skulls. 


	2. Act 1: Part 1: Welcome to Hell!

Authors note: I've decided to post the first part earlier as I didn't think the Prologue was good enough, but this part should give you a better understanding. I think.

**-Act 1: Part 1: Welcome to Hell-**

Slid ran through the halls of Adrift. He didn't like the map, but he despised Complex so it was good enough at least.

"Hello? Is anyone on?" He asked.

He knew the Flood playlist wasn't very popular anymore within the Halo 4 community but he didn't expect it to be this unpopular.

"What's up, noob?" A player spoke from behind.

Slid spun round to see one of the Infected players.

"I hope you're Spartan-Queer!" The Infected player chuckled to himself.

"Ah, the only player model is a Spartan, you can't choose to be that ugly looking player-model" Slid responded, feeling proud of his comeback.

"Bullshit, you're noob, what do you know?"

The player begun to use the Thruster pack ability to lunge at his target, Slid crouched in reaction of the lunge forcing the player to fall right off the side of the map. Slid chuckled, but only moments later he fell to the floor dead.

"What the Fuck!"

Out of anger he opened the disk tray and threw his Halo 4 disk onto the ground, gently. He then continued to look for a game that didn't piss him off. It was sad, as Halo 4 was the only Halo game that made him rage.

Halo: Reach, Nah.

Halo 3, It's a fun game, but not now.

Assassin's Creed 3? Nope.

He then found himself a copy of his old Halo Combat evolved for the PC, good memories flooded his mind. This was surely going to be a good experience.

Slid has joined the game.

Slid had come across a decent looking server with the name of "Blood Gulch survival!"

The brown Spartan looked around; there was no one in sight for a server with sixteen players. He then continued to march into the Red base, he finally found someone. An olive Spartan stood in the middle seemed to be AFK and also holding a skull.

"So it's a game of Oddball eh? Let me take that!"

Slid fired his Assault Rifle at the AFK player, it seemed to be doing no damage what so ever.

He reloaded and fired again.

This time he found himself shooting at the wall. Slid looked around in confusion, the olive Spartan was coming from behind. Strange thing was it didn't seem to be controlled by a player what so ever.

A loud voice came from above, grabbing Slid's attention. He looked up to see a black Spartan dropping down from above firing a weapon which seemed to be a shot gun. "The god of beans, here I come!" He shouted.

Slid then spun round to see the olive Spartan drop to the floor, he then turned back to his saviour in black armour "I'm guessing it's not an Oddball server?"

His saviour laughed "Your obviously new to what's happening, also my gamer tag is BeanOfLife, but you can call me Bean."

"Well Bean, what is going on around here? It does seem a little bit strange."

"I'll explain soon, follow".

They left the red base and walked over to a small hill that rested up against the corner of the canyon they called Blood Gulch. Two other players were already up there; one was Blue and an Orange one.

"The blue ones Tom and the Orange one is Geoff".

The two players were equipped with over-powered weapons such as the Fuel rod, Rockets and a Sniper.

"We're the last three here, well four now that you have arrived". Tom said there was something in his voice that made Slid feel uncomfortable around Tom.

"Now, what's going on you ask? Well a Hacker has unleashed a virus onto the servers. So if you're killed by anyone, your body respawns by itself and becomes sort of like an A.I Zombie making the player unable to join any server.

"So, it's Infection with A.I?" Slid responded.

"You could call it that". Geoff said.

"Also guys not to interrupt or anything, but there's a whole horde coming our way!" Tom shouted.

Everyone turned around to see a whole bunch of infected players rushing towards them.

"May the Bean god have mercy on us all." Bean replied.

"Let's just kill them, I doubt there that hard". Slid pointed out.

"Ah dude, you didn't even kill the one inside with a single clip, there much stronger then you think". Bean replied.

"Stop arguing and shot the damn things!" Geoff shouted over the loud noise coming from his fuel-rod.

Bullets begun to rain down upon the Zombies, only a few were affected by it. One zombie in particular was different from the rest, he was red and held a shot-gun and also much faster than the others.

"It's the Alpha Zombie, were so screwed right now!" Geoff shouted with fear.

The alpha ran up the hill and then disappeared after he took damage, appearing behind Geoff, the Alpha then pummelled the player.

"Geoff, No!" Tom ran over to the Alpha zombie, repeatedly firing his rifle. He then followed the same fate as Geoff.

Now only Bean and Slid remained, the Alpha slowly approached them.

"Look, there's a Warthog beside Red base! We can use it to escape!" Slid whispered.

"Good idea, on three we'll jump onto that rock and jump over the horde!"

One...

Two...

Three...

They ran up towards the rock and jumped over the horde and then begun to hurry over to the hog. "I'll take the gun!" Bean shouted.

The engines roared, the warthog spun around and begun to speed up at the Infected. Ramming almost half of them, but leaving the Alpha untouched.  
"What the hell?" Slid shouted.

"I don't know, just leave him!"

The Alpha hissed as the Hog sped past him yet again and for the final time.

"We made it! Good job newbie". Bean laughed.

"So, where do we go now?" Slid asked.

"We head to Beaver creek".

The Alpha then appeared in front of the moving vehicle, it moved to the side then lunged at the Gunner. "Eat lead!" Bean shouted as he fired at the Alpha, but it was no use. He was dead. "No! Bean!" Slid Shouted.

"Welcome to Hell!" The Alpha hissed!


	3. Act 1: Part 2: Beaver Creek

**-Act 1: Part 2: -Beaver Creek-**

The brown Spartan continued to drive, but he was lost. He didn't know how the game's servers worked anymore. Was he suppose to log out and find another server with Beaver creek was there some sort of... teleporter he was supposed to find?

He came to a stop as he reached the other side of the canyon, near blue base.

Slid checked the caves nearby, even inside Blue base and there nothing, nothing that could help. But the longer he waited the sooner he will get swarmed by the Horde.

There was a green glow shimmering on the canyon wall near the cave, the brown Spartan took a couple of steps forward and then came to a halt.

"How the hell am I supposed to get up there?" He shouted furiously while throwing a grenade towards his feet, he noticed his mistake then jumped up in the air right before it exploded.

Instead of getting killed or blasted away, he was lifted up onto a small crevice in the canyon.

He began to laugh "One of my rages helped for once!"

Slid managed to get to the top after glitching around, the green glow was emitting from a Teleporter.

"Don't worry Bean, I'll fix this, I'll fix everything". Slid muttered as he turned to look back at the Canyon.

* * *

He took a step through the teleporter, he then found himself walking into another map, Beaver creek!

"Die bitch! Die!" A voice shrieked, a few piercing rounds hit the dirt.

"I'm a player!" Slid shouted in response ducking behind a rock.

"I don't believe you!"

Another three players appeared from inside red base. "Goofy, he's fine!" one of them shouted.

Slid stood up from behind the rock, the three players were staring at him, than the fourth one appeared.

"Sorry mate, I'm just a little worried." The fourth one apologised "I'm Goofy, and these guys are H20, Disco Ninja and finally..."

Goofy seemed ashamed of saying it "YoMomaSoFat32..." he finished.

Slid cracked up laughing "What sort of tag is that?"

The player, YoMamaSoFat32 walked up to Slid, shot-gun in hands. "Your mommas so fat that when she walked by the TV I missed three episodes of The Walking Dead."

He broke out into laughter again, this kid was stupid.

"Never mind him, Newbie. Were forced to be with him because he's the only one with the over-powered weapons". Goofy said.

* * *

They continued into red base "Also, did you guys know a guy called Bean?" Slid asked.

"Yes why?" Disco Ninja responded.

"I meet him at Blood gulch; unfortunately after we escaped he was killed by the Alpha".

"Wait, the Alpha? Holy shit were screwed!" H2O Cried.

Everyone broke out into panic, Slid was confused. How would the Alpha even get here?

"We need to contact the server owner!" Disco pointed out, everyone agreed.

"Ah, who is the Owner?"

"AceOfSpades772, she's also the most skilled and smartest player on the server" Disco stated.

"Females can't play games! They should be in the kitchen!" YoMama chuckled.

"Okay, let me call her over Skype, going AFK". Disco said.

They all looked at each other, no one was speaking. Until a serious of moans and groans came from outside.

"It's...It's... the Alpha!" H20 began to panic.

Slid crouched beside the door, he then took a step forward catching a glimpse of the Alpha standing outside. A gamer tag appeared above him as well, _TheModGod. _He then went back to the others.

"Ah, who's _TheModGod?" _

No one responded.

Disco walked in. "She told me to wait for some of the Pros to come, they've supposedly killed another Alpha"

"But there's no time! The Alpha is standing right outside!" Slid announced.

A whole bunch of fierce, blood-gurgling screams were heard.

"You know what? Screw this!" H20 shouted with fear, he ran up to the door and begun to unload a whole clip onto the Alpha. It disappeared again, H2O laughed as he thought it was dead or fleeing.

"Guys, I killed it!" He ran back, not aware that the Alpha was standing behind him.

No one spoke up, it mere seconds before the Alpha would feast on another.

"Guys?" H2O turned spun around slowly to see the Alpha's skull impact onto him.

The Alpha laughed hysterically, obviously programed by the Hacker to laugh like that.

"Run!" Disco shouted.

"Eat Green Stuff!" YoMama chuckled as he fired the fuel-rod cannon.

It teleported away.

"Oh crap!" YoMama ran out the entrance screaming.

Slid ran up the ladder where the Sniper spawn was, he then remembered Goofy, who was nowhere in sight! Which was entirely strange as he was only with them only moments ago, was he the next victim of the Alpha? The brown Spartan jumped out from his hiding spot and ran back into Red base.

"Hey, Newbie what are you doing?" Disco shouted.

The Alpha and H2O's infected self were slowly approaching Goofy who must of just went AFK.

Slid fired his Assault Rifle, the Alpha hissed and teleported away, leaving his new minion to finish off the two players.

"Sorry H20!" Slid said, firing his Assault Rifle yet again.

His shields were depleted.

Slid then pummelled the Infected player.

"Okay guys! I have returned!" Goofy had finally spoken yet again.

"Ah... what happened?" He added.

"Let's just say the Alpha showed up". Slid replied.

The two players exited the base to see Disco and YoMama going against the Alpha in the small river bank in the middle of the map, Slid began to hurry over to the over-shield, hoping it was still there and it was.

_Picked up Over-Shield._

__"Let's do this". Slid whispered to himself.

He began to try and catch the Alpha's attention, but it too distracted by the two other players who were still trying to finish him.

"Guys, leave him! I have a plan!" Slid called out.

The other two slowly stopped causing the Alpha to spin around quickly to face the brown Spartan, they clashed! Slid laughed as the Over-Shield as actually helping, even though another hit would probably deplete it.

Slid stood back.

He was waiting for the Alpha to make it a move, and so it did.

The player crouched quickly, the melee missing him by an inch.

"Eat Plasma!" Slid threw a Plasma grenade at the Alpha's feet and then hurried off.

**_Boom! _**

The Alpha's body flew up into the air, landing on one of the nearby rocks. Everyone begun to cheer through their headsets.

"I can't believe you just killed the Alpha!" Goofy said "Come on guys, let's leave this joint and over to sidewinder. Where the server owner will be".

"How do you know she's there?" Slid responded

"It's her favourite map dude, ha-ha".

"Oh..."

* * *

Authors note: I hope this is still pleasing as the other chapters were, but I have a slight feeling it isn't. But I can cope with it. Also, the next 3 or 4 chapters will be released in the next couple days, but the ones after will probably have more time apart as I've already planned out the first few.

-Slid


	4. Act 1: Part 3: AceOfSpades

_Authors note: This will be a short chapter, but I promise the next will be a lot longer as this is only leading up to what will happen next! Enjoy :3_

**-Act 1: Part 3: AceOfSpades-**

The group took their first steps on the icy map, Sidewinder. Turns out this was where the infamous Ace is hiding out and possibly many other players as well.

"Don't it the yellow snow!" YoMama chuckled as he hurried off.

"Hey, wait up Dork!" Disco followed behind.

Leaving Goofy and Slid to follow behind.

"Do you see the infected watching over us?" Goofy stated.

Slid looked around, there were Infected watching from a distance but didn't have the intention to attack at all.

"Do you think there still here?" Slid asked.

"Well let's find out". Goofy answered.

The two hurried off.

* * *

The group came to a halt at the entrance of the base, another player stood in front.

"State your business!" The player said.

"My tag is Disco Ninja, were here to speak with the owner."

The player stayed quiet till another one appeared "Who are they?"

"Friends". Disco responded.

The guards moved out of a way signalling the group could enter. There were a few other players, only equipped with Plasma pistols, what would happen to them if they were to get over run by the Infected, are they just here for cannon-fodder like the grunts in the campaign which seemed to be the case here.

But there was another player that stood out behind the crowd, purple coloured armour and the player was wielding a Plasma rifle, it has to be the infamous Ace, the owner of this server.

"So you did survive Beaver creek". A female voice called out, obviously Ace.

Disco chuckled to himself proudly "Yup, thanks to the alpha-killer, slid".

Ace glanced over to the brown Spartan, why was he so special? "You are new to the server, correct?"

Slid nodded.

"We've taken down an Alpha as well but losing some professional players while doing so". Ace stated.

"What's up with the Infected out there?" Goofy asked, Ace responded immediately "We don't have a clue, but more have been seen every couple minutes or so".

"What's up girl? What are you doing tonight? My tag is YoMamaSoFat32". The young teen spoke up magically from behind.

"Come on dork, let's go". Disco said as he walked past him.

"I would like to ask, how did you manage to kill an Alpha?" Slid asked the female player.

"We had at least eight players out there equipped with over-powered weapons".

Slid was confused, what was the point of sacrificing eight players for one alpha? Only if there was an effective way.

* * *

_TheModGod has joined._

__Chaotic waited for his arrival, hoping he had completed his job unlike the others who hadn't "Did you complete your objective?"

"I was close! A player in the name of Slid had found out the only thing that could damage me was a Plasma grenade". Dev muttered.

The hacker was infuriated; there shouldn't be any flaws in the system especially the Alpha. Even the others were killed by over-powered weapons but he still managed to kill its targets.

"Why do I bother! Obviously this objective cannot be completed by a bunch of delinquents". Chaotic fired his magnum at Dev, instantly killing him.

_"The player will have to be finished off before we continue!" _

__Chaotic would be forced to join the server and finish him!

* * *

_ChaoticDog has joined. _

"Who's this?" Goofy said as he watched the new player spawn on the other side of the map.

"I don't know, but the Infection is starting to group up into an army!" A player shouted.

A warthog drove past, a team of two were sent to retrieve this new player.

"Get into the passenger seat! Or you'll get swarmed by these things!"

The player didn't respond but only fired away at the driver; the hog's gunner spun round firing upon the player, but soon fell to the same fate as the driver. He continued to march forward with the Infected slowly following.

The other players from inside ran out, panic soon filled the atmosphere.

"What's happening?" Ace asked seriously.

"The new player, he killed DoubleD and xXDeathXx and he seems to be leading the infected over here!" The player who witnessed everything along with Goofy spoke up.

"I wish to speak with the player you call Slid..." Chaotic called out.

Slid was filled with fear, he walked in front of the group. Everyone went quiet.

"I have a deal to make, you let me kill you nice and easily, which means your friends will be spared. But if you don't you will all be killed in the process".

"Who are you?" Slid asked.

"I am ChaoticDog, the hacker that brought you the virus!"

Slid looked back at his friends, he would have to give up but the Hacker would kill everyone either way so it wouldn't matter what he picked. The player thought hard and long till he made his decision.

"Come and get me then!" Slid fired his weapon at the hacker.

The Infected charged.

Guns roared.


	5. Act 1: Part 4: Battle of Sidewinder

**-Act 1: Part 4: Battle of Sidewinder-**

The infected swarmed the group, forcing everyone to retreat. Ace had already hurried back to give orders, a team of players were sent to take the small collection of vehicles outside and another was sent to get some sniper positions.

"You're crazy! You know that?" Ace was angered at Slid.

"Why? He wouldn't flinch killing you later on" Slid responded.

Ace didn't respond.

* * *

Goofy found a good spot to snipe; he crouched next to the shade turret that rested at the back of the map. The player was surprised that he actually sneaked past the horde. He watched the battle through the Sniper's scope, the players were scattered and so were the infected. The vehicles were doing a great job of killing every enemy in its way.

But the scorpion was the only vehicle managed to be destroyed by the infected, it was too slow to be able to survive for a long period of time. But it did the job.

He then looked over to the other side of the map, red base. There was no one in sight, which was odd, why not use the whole map to gather players?

The player glanced back over to the battlefield, he really needed to do some damage at this point now. He waited for a clear shot, waiting for an infected to run into his crosshair. He fired...

The bullet hit the target's head.

He continued multiple times, but without realising he was causing attention. A small group of the infected begun to hurry over to the lone-wolf player.

"Oh shit!" Goofy whispered to himself, switching his weapon over to an Assault rifle and begun to unload bullets onto the attackers.

_Click! Click! _The weapon had run out of ammo almost instantly, he then jumped onto the shade turret. Why didn't he do it in the first place?

Goofy broke out into laughter. The infected dropped onto the snow.

* * *

Disco and YoMama had hitched a ride on one of the warthogs that was driving around the map. YoMama was laughing hysterically as he fired the turret around in circles repeatedly. The driver was ramming the infected constantly, and it was starting to annoy Disco Ninja.

"Dude! If you keep ramming them, were going to get killed!"

The driver ignored and continued ramming; Disco nearly got killed in the process but ignored it. The driver was obviously an ignorant-twat in his mind.

"Dude! Stop!" Disco shouted furiously.

The hog came to a halt "Were not leaving till you get out". The driver responded.

"Wait... what? No!" Disco jumped out of the passenger seat, YoMama chuckled "Bye loser!"

The hog drove off; the Infected began to swarm Disco. He fired his shot-gun repeatedly and then continued to hurry off, he was pissed. It wasn't that he was kicked out of the vehicles, but he's friend didn't even try to keep him on.

He saw Goofy off in the distance, he made his way over.

* * *

Slid stood on the upper floor of blue base, he watched the battle take place. All he needed to do was to find the hacker; he didn't see him leave the server so maybe he was still here, but only watching his virus kill everyone here. Ace came up from behind.

"I hope you know what you're doing!" She said.

"I'm assuming the Hacker is still on the server, there was no leave message."

"He could be on a different map by now". Ace replied.

"I doubt that, he would want us to be finished before he leaves".

Slid jumped down into the war-zone, ace followed.

They watched two players in-front of them get beat-down onto the ground, they hurried past. The infected chased them down, killing any player in their way. Ace began to run backwards so she could take out the infected easier, but with that amount chasing them she would easily run out of ammo. The players took a sharp-turn around the corner that lead to red-base.

A warthog rammed the infected that were chasing the players, distracting them for a few minutes.

Ace took the lead, but then came to a sudden halt, there was something blurring her sight in front of her and had the outline of a thing was invisible for sure!

"The infected can become invisible!" Ace pointed out,

"How do you know?" Slid replied.

"Well look in front of you!"

Three black coloured Spartans uncloaked, these were another variation of the Infected.

"So they have Ninja's now?" Slid joked.

Ace fired at one of them, it seemed weaker but it turned invisible after it was about to die "I got these guys, you see if the Hacker's inside"

* * *

Slid ran off inside, there was nothing at first but then there was a voice "I see you are smart enough to realise I was here!" the brown Spartan spun around in circles, there one no one insight, he hurried up the ladder at the back of the room. There was still nothing around at all.

"But not smart enough to give up to save your friends!"

"Why are you after me? In fact, why are you spreading this... hack, virus or whatever it is!" Slid replied.

"Well, it's just funny. I've hacked alot of games, but not as well as I have hacked this pathetic game! Combat evolved has to be the worse game that ever existed. Halo: Reach and Modern warfare 2 are the real video games you fuck's should be playing, not outdated shit like this and the reason I want you gone so much is because you killed an Alpha. Which means you will probably find out the exploits of this hack!"

Slid didn't follow, but he sort of understood "Quite a mouthful"

The hacker appeared from behind, rocket-launcher ready to fire "Enjoy not able to play this shit!"

The player spun around and fired nonstop at the hacker, no damage was taken what so ever, the hacker laughed.

"God mode is enabled!"

He revealed a modded weapon; it was unclear what it was. Ace had come up from behind; she didn't make a sound when she saw the hacker standing in front.

But the hacker knew she was there, he spun around and fired his hacked-in weapon. She was killed instantly, he then looked back at slid who had somewhat vanished.

Slid had jumped down to the roof of the entrance, Ace was gone and the others were probably gone as well.


	6. Act 1: Part 5: The Tower

**-Act 1: Part 5: The Tower-**

Slid continued across the ice, everything seemed to have died down. Which didn't seem to be a good thing, he glanced over to the shade turret where Goofy was last seen along with DiscoNinja. The player continued to search for survivors, around the corner was a wreckage of vehicles, there was obviously no one left.

He thought to himself, he had gotten to cocky, it was just a game to him. But he just caused the virus to infect players, making the situation five-times worse than it already was.

Slid knew he couldn't stay here any more, but he was sure of himself that he wasn't returning to the last two maps as well.

But he did notice there was a random hidden teleporter behind a rock. He walked up to it, how did no one notice it before? Could Goofy gone through it? Well it was the right time to check.

* * *

The new map loaded, it was..different. There was a large grey tower in front of him, this was obviously a custom made map. Slid hoped this is where Goofy was, If he hadn't been killed. But the tower was huge! Slight detail and probably a large amount of floors.

He walked up to the small entrance, he could see the first room which looked utterly useless and boring.

He flinched as he heard the sound of gun fire, he looked up as a body fell from high above the tower. It was an olive spartan, there were friendlies and infected here.

Slid hurried inside, he looked for a quick way to get up to the higher floors, all there was were stairs. _This is going to suck.. _He thought to himself.

By the time he made it to the half way mark, it had taken a good ten, twelve minutes to get up here. But the stairs had came to an end, he smiled with joy but then realised he couldn't get any higher.

More gunshots went off, he cursed under his breath.

He jumped up onto a hole in the side of the tower, noticing it was a balcony with some sort of Teleporter on it.

He went through finding himself on top of the tower, he cursed even more than previously. He scanned the edges to find another balcony which was lower than where he stood and higher than the last. Slid was really getting irritated.

The player leapt onto the lower balcony, the room was filled with blood obviously put there by the creator for decoration.

There was a window, a sniper beside it. This was more hope for the player to search for goofy.

Slid spun in circles as he heard a growling sound, the infected had found him and possibly killed the other survivor.

It seemed to be one of those stealthy ones that he had previously met at Sidewinder with Ace.

The infected player launched it's attack, doing a decent amount of Damage to slid.

Slid realised he had no ammo left, it then began to be an all out melee war.

This infected player was too strong, knocking Slid's health bar to one bar, this was the end!

Slid cowered in the corner, waiting to never see the beauty of this game's multiplayer again. But then another appeared from behind.

* * *

The attacker came to a halt, the other player walked up slowly. "Welcome to the Tower! The new home for the infected." The player's voice was female, but also very scary at the same time.

"Interesting name, not very scary though"Slid responded.

"Shut it! You were dumb enough to let your curiosity blind you and continued your way up" The female stated.

"It's not curiosity, I'm looking for a friend.."

"Ah.. What is his name? He might of been dumber than you.." She laughed.

Slid froze for a few moments, but continued.

"Goofy.."

"Your name?" She asked.

"Slid... "

She laughed "A new trophy! Your a wanted man here!"

* * *

_twenty_ minutes had passed.. The female player had called upon the Hacker so he could deal with Slid himself.

ChaoticDog arrived, he stared upon Slid. "It's funny how you stumbled upon the tower. I thought you would be smart enough not to enter but you did..." He chuckled.

"I was looking for a friend.." Slid responded.

"Why did you continue? You screwed up, no, you screwed everyone up." Chaotic stated.

No response.

"I think you broke him!" The female laughed.

"I'm in a good mood, I'll let you live and you leave and never return or you could die where you stand" The hacker said.

* * *

Goofy found himself on a small rock over watching the tower, he had heard others mention it but he didn't believe it was real. And he even realised why they called it the home of the infected, those things covered the whole area. Apart from the tops of the canyon.

He zoomed in through the scope and scanned the area, they must of gathered a whole bunch of Alpha's as well as he noticed there were a few guarding the entrances.

The sniper continued to scan the higher levels of the tower which was much harder as there were hardly any windows or holes. His scope caught sight of a large window, finally!

He saw two players in the middle of a room, and another crouching. _Slid? _He thought to himself.

"Hey, Disco I think I found Slid!" Goofy called upon his friend who was guarding the steps up to there vantage point.

"How the hell did he manage to get through all that?"

"Well it's a rescue mission now" Goofy responded.

The two players got off the rocks and continued down the steps, silently and slowly so they couldn't get spotted from the ground.

_-Authors Note-_

_Sorry for the long wait, I had a crap ton of writer's block but finally got the new chapter out which is the end of act 1! _


	7. Act 1: Part 6: The Rescue

**-Act 1: Part 6: The rescue-**

**-Final part of Act: 1-**

Goofy and disco struggled to sneak around the infected, but they still managed to keep quiet after all. They came to a halt at a small rock, a small group of infected were closing in on them.

"Okay, keep quiet!" Goofy whispered.

"I'm... freaking... out...!" Disco stuttered.

"Shut up!"

The infected group slowly passed, they two players were screwed if they were spotted by this small patrol. Disco stared at the passing group; not noticing his buddy had already ran over to another thing to hide behind. "Goofy? Shit, where are you?" Disco muttered.

"Over here numskull!" Goofy tried to shout as quietly as he could.

Disco jumped over the rock and hurried over, just in time.

The tower entrance was right in front of them, if they hurried they could make it in without getting spotted.

"You ready?" Goofy asked.

"No!" Disco said.

The two players hurried over, Disco let out a quiet squeal.

* * *

"Kill him! He's not answering!" The female hissed.

Chaotic's Skype went off; loud enough for everyone in the room could hear the beeping noise.

"One moment, I got to answer this, call Bill and Tim over to help keep watch" The hacker left the room after giving those instructions.

Two other players entered the room, both wearing yellow armour. "Hey girl, can I take... a peek at you?" One said, Bill it seemed.

"Bill, don't fucking try or a bullet goes through your skull!" The female threatened.

Tim was tea-bagging the ground furiously making strange groaning noises. There was something...very... very with these two players.

An explosion went off from the lower floors, the two yellow Spartans begun to run around in circles screaming, the female shot both of them once as a warning while the hacker ran back in. "Bill, Tim, get down there and handle this! It seems our friend here called for backup!"

* * *

Goofy and disco ran inside, there were a set of staircases in front of them. Disco glanced over at goofy "Ah... well this seems safe" and it probably was.

"Come on, let's hurry!" Goofy ordered.

They hurried up the steps, they moaned as they had to climb a set of stairs.

"Fuck...This..." Disco stated...

"It's better than out there isn't it?" Goofy pointed out.

A small amount of footsteps were heard from above, there was a patrol coming down. "Hide!" Goofy shouted as he ran down a few steps.

"How? Were stuck on a bunch of stairs!" Disco shouted angrily.

An olive Spartan jumped out in front, scaring Disco enough to force him to shoot point blank "Disco! Stop it!" Goofy shouted.

The whole outside heard the gun shots and hurried in side, the weak ones were sent in first, then the invisible ones went in second.

Goofy tossed a Frag grenade; it went off killing at least a quarter of them. They hurried up the stairs; they got to the next floor. A teleported was in front of them on the balcony, but it was being guarded by two players, Bill and Tim.

"Sup! Can I...take a peek...at you?" Bill laughed while Tim started furiously bagging the ground again.

"No... Who are you?"Goofy asked.

"I am Bill! And I want to...PEEK AT YOU!"

"I am...Tim! And I will bag your corpse!"

Both of them stuttered, grossing the other two out. The infected came to a halt behind them waiting for the fight to begin so they can watch in amusement.

"Move along, noobs! Stop wasting your time." Goofy stated.

The two Yellow players chuckled, they begun to shoot there Assault Rifles "Noobs? Who you calling noobs?"

Goofy and Disco tried their best to strafe around so they wouldn't get hit, but there was no chance they would survive this. Even if they did kill the two players, the infected would kill them afterwards.

* * *

The Hacker and the female turned their backs on their prisoner, discussing something secret.

This was Slid's chance to escape; hopefully that invisible Zombie isn't around watching him. He stood up and slowly hurried over to the balcony, wondering how he was going to get off this, tower of doom.

But at the same time, who were the other's who were fighting down below?

Slid noticed a blurry figure in front of him, he ducked as he noticed it was that invisible zombie. He melee'd his legs twice making the Invisibility wear off.

The zombie then jumped over him, hitting him in the back pushing him closer to the edge. Slid reacted by throwing a sticky at him, this failed horribly.

"Bye!" It hissed as it knocked Slid off the edge.

"You fool! Stupid idiot!" The hacker shot the zombie till it fell off dead.

Slid landed on one of the lower balconies, a lot of damage was done as well. He looked up to see his attacker's body fall down and land in front of him.

The player stood up and continued forward, he saw a few infected hurry up the stairs, probably where all the noise was coming from.

He had to make up his mind, quickly ditch or hurry up the stairs hopefully to find other players alive! Or... dead.

* * *

"Come on Bill! Let's get nice and close to these noobs!" Tim giggled as he charged forward to Disco.

"Don't come closer!" Disco freaked out and fired his magnum.

"I'm going to bag your... Ouch! Mother fucker!" Tim dropped to the floor.

Bill hurried over to Tim's dead body "Billy, I'm dying! I have something to tell you..."

"Yes, Tim?" Bill sounded like he was going to burst into tears.

"Make... Sure... You... BAG MY CORPSE!" Tim shouted. Before he died, he let out a long, drawn out "Blarg" sound.

"No! I'm going to tear you noobs apart!" Bill shouted and charged at Disco and Goofy, taking away their shields.

"Run! Run! Run!" Disco stated as he sprinted in circles.

Goofy tried taking down Bill, but it seemed he had got a major boost of strength.

Slid ran up the stairs to see his two friends being chased by one of those maniac's he had met before, he wondered how he managed to survive this long which meant Slid had underestimated this dumbass. So he waited for Goofy to run past, which meant this would be an easy pummelling for the yellow player.

"Oh, Hey Slid!" Goofy said as he ran past, the yellow player followed behind. Slid jumped behind him and pummelled him, his body fell to the floor while letting out an annoying gargling sound.

"Wait, what happened to the big crowd of Infected players that where behind us?" Disco said as he looked over to the stairs.

"It seems they committed suicide after they saw that shameful display of a fight." Goofy said as he saw a whole bunch of body's on the floor.

* * *

"So what's next?" Disco said.

"Well as all hope seems to have disappeared, we find a good map and camp out there for awhile" Slid said.

"Right-o, let's go. Shall we return to beaver creek?" Goofy said.

The three players left the tower unnoticed and continued their way to Beaver creek, Slid had gave up, Disco has became somewhat of a pussy and Goofy is still perfectly normal, for now.


End file.
